


On ‘Freshers, First Times, and the (Im)proper Use of Spacecraft Hygiene Facilities

by Mster70



Series: How (Not) to Fall in Love with your Jedi Training Partner [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo seems to have a knack for embarrassing himself in front of Rey; it's becoming a pretty regular thing, really. He's hopeful that they're finally on the same page with their attraction for each other, now, and maybe he can stop making a fool of himself in front of her. Or maybe he spoke a little too soon.</p><p>Bonus/deleted scene from  "On Patience, the Nature of Padawans, and How (Not) to be Smooth in Front of your Attractive Training Partner"!</p><p>You can totally just read this for the smut, though, even if you haven't read the previous fic. No judgement here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On ‘Freshers, First Times, and the (Im)proper Use of Spacecraft Hygiene Facilities

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the love this series has gotten so far! It's so nice to be able to write something lighthearted for this pairing.  
> I'm not sure how this became nearly 4000 words of smut but it did and you're welcome. 
> 
> All you need to know if you're just here for the smut (no shame there!) is that Ben's a Jedi Knight, Rey's a Padawan, they're on a mission together and they have a Force mind link.

“Ben could withstand her mocking, her ire, and her taunting (mostly because he knew there was no real heat behind any of it) but he should have known he wouldn’t be able to withstand her desire. He’s moved past the meditation and back to drills now, gritting his teeth to keep focused, and all the sudden he’s aware that Rey isn’t even in the cargo bay anymore, but he can still feel her like she’s a few paces away.

He becomes dizzy at the sudden flashes of sensation, the fleeting impressions of thought and memory, and he dimly realizes that she must be in the ‘fresher on the craft’s main deck. He feels hot water and steam on his skin like it’s his own, feels the phantom sensation of her small hands over his body. The practice saber falls to the floor forgotten, and Ben clenches his fists, nails leaving half moon indentations in his palms.

 _She has to be doing this on purpose_ , he thinks, but he can’t be sure _why_. Is this just another tactic to taunt him? To flaunt in front of him exactly what he desires most but can’t have? His stomach flutters at another possibility, the possibility that he’s being seduced.

The low murmur of his voice, the feeling of him trailing her skin with tendrils of the Force that day in the Temple’s sauna, the spark in his eyes and the smiles reserved only for her echo in Ben’s own head as Rey’s mind flickers through the images, sensations, and feelings, each with an undercurrent of _desire_ for Ben alone. He feels her hand slip over the wet skin of her lower belly; feels simultaneously like he’s being touched by her and touching her himself, and when it’s accompanied by her normally teasing voice now laced with a very _real_ desire for him, saying _are you going to come and join me already, Ben, or do I have to_ this _by myself, too?_ he’s already up the stairs to the main deck before she can finish the thought.”

 

The ship’s cramped bathroom is clouded with steam when the Jedi Knight rushes in, helpless to do anything but answer Rey’s call. His head spins with the realization of where he is and what is about to happen, suddenly, his normally sharp mind not connecting the dots until now. _Rey’s very wet and very naked just a few feet from me,_ Ben thinks, and threads a hand through his long hair nervously.

“Yes, extremely wet, extremely naked, and extremely _alone_ . Now get your ass in here, already!” Rey shouts over the pounding water, and Ben scrambles to obey, feeling like he’s going to rip off the opaque door in his haste. He steps under the downpour, and Rey’s eyes widen suddenly, hand flying up to cover her mouth in surprise. Had he somehow misunderstood her words? Was he not supposed to _actually_ step in the actual ‘fresher with her, or --?

“Oh my Force, Ben Solo, I wanted you to hurry, but you could have at least taken off your _clothes_ , first!” Rey seems to be trying, quite valiantly really, to suppress her laughter. Ben looks down at himself, then, suddenly processing why he had felt so heavy after he had stepped under the stream and why it smelled distinctly like wet wool in the enclosed space. A mottled flush rises to his cheeks, not just from the heat of the small room anymore, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, not sure what exactly one _says_ in this type of situation. _You know, the type of situation where you’ve just made a complete ass of yourself in front of the most stunning creature you’ve ever encountered_ , his mind helpfully supplies. Whether at this thought, his predicament, or a combination of both, Rey’s laughing so hard she’s nearly doubled over, clutching her sides. They’re already in the water, so it’s hard to tell for sure, but Ben’s pretty sure there are tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

“Well, I guess I’ll just -- go, then,” Ben starts lamely, feeling he’d finally fucked this up once and for all, embarrassed himself so thoroughly that he’ll have to ask Master Luke for a new Padawan partner, or, better yet, an indefinite off-planet mission.

“Don’t you _dare_ step out of this ‘fresher, Solo,” Rey’s schooled her laughter now, wiping away one last tear, and begins to struggle with the wide obi around his tunic. _Undressing is made so much more difficult when you’ve managed to soak all your clothes,_ Rey thinks at him, but the mental comment is accompanied with a strong undercurrent of reassurance. Ben takes her cue, willing his embarrassment away, and helps her along. He bares himself to her gradually, each sodden garment flying over the top of the opaque ‘fresher door and landing on the tiled floor with a wet plop until he’s completely naked. Rey gives him a grin and smooths her hands over his chest, dipping down around his stomach and settling finally on his hips.

He hadn’t appreciated the situation fully until now, what with his major embarrassment and all, but under Rey’s scrutiny he finally realizes that he’s free to take in the sight of the Padawan’s body. She’s built with wiry muscle and tight curves, lightly freckled shoulders and pert breasts, narrow waist and hips, and that tantalizing mound at the apex of her thighs. She’s clearly so strong, as much outwardly as he knows she is inwardly, but the intersection of all that quiet strength and her clear femininity draws him to her even more completely. Ben’s never seen anything so exquisite in his entire life. Apparently discontent with Ben just _looking_ ,Rey grabs one of his hands, then, and presses it over her breast.

His large hand engulfs her flesh completely, the weight perfect in his hand, and Ben steps forward, crowding her against the cool tile of the shower. His other hand comes up to her waist, and he presses their bodies together for the first time, wet skin sliding and heat blossoming from any point of contact between them. Ben’s harder than he’s ever been in his life, his cock trapped against her taut belly, and he can’t help but grind lightly against her.

She grabs a now-sodden lock of his hair and tugs, pulling his face down to hers and their mouths meet for the first time, hot and desperate and full of want. It quickly turns into a mess of tongues and teeth, and Ben’s grinding against her in earnest now, helpless to keep in his groans in as he does so.

“What -- what should I be doing? What would feel good for you?” Ben manages to gasp out, feeling completely out of his league at the moment but too far gone to give any sort of a fuck at all about it. _What I lack for in experience, I can always make up for with enthusiasm,_ he thinks wryly.

Instead of answering, Rey shows him just _what_ exactly would feel good for her, as she grabs the hand not currently on her breast and guides it to the thatch of closely-cropped curls between her legs. She moves one of his long, saber-calloused fingers in between her folds, and Ben is blown away by how aroused she is as his fingers slip through her most intimate area. _Just explore around there for a bit, and enjoy yourself_ , Rey says mentally, throwing her head back at the sensations, and Ben does just as he’s told. He watches her face for any signs of if what he’s doing is right, if it feels good for her; he knows he’s found something special when she throws her head back and lets out a high-pitched moan. His fingers brush and rub across the little nub at the front of her sex again and again, and seeing how much _she’s_ getting off on this is going to get Ben off, and _fast_. Especially when Rey reaches down between them, wrapping one of her small hands around his length and swiping the pad of her thumb over the swollen head.

“ _Shit,_ Rey, I think I’m going to come soon,” Ben grits out, and if he wasn’t so keyed up and aroused he thinks he would be really quite embarrassed at how he’s going to lose it so quickly.

“How long until you’d be able to come again, do you think?” Rey’s grabbed Ben’s hand again, the one between her legs, and is guiding his fingers precariously close to her opening, encouraging him to swirl them around it and dip in just the tiniest bit.

“Uh - I’m not sure? Maybe ten minutes, fifteen tops?” Ben’s slowed his thrusts against her slick belly slightly, wondering where she’s planning on taking them with this; a wicked smirk crosses the girl’s face at his words and he feels a spurt of precome leak out at the sight.

“That will do, I guess,” she starts, moving her hand back to his cock and giving it a few agonizingly slow pumps. “You have to let me know if anything’s not okay with you, of course, but I really would like to get you inside of me in the very near future so I’m going to let you take the edge off a bit now.”

Ben can only nod at her words, dumbstruck by their implications, at the idea of being _inside of her_. As if on a perfectly-timed cue, Rey pushes two of Ben’s fingers inside of herself and simultaneously strokes him with just the slightest twist of her wrist, and a dam in Ben breaks. He’s coming in long white ropes over her hand and belly, his own free hand braced on the tile behind her head to keep himself on his feet. She pumps him through it until he becomes too sensitive to bear it, and he slumps his forehead against her shoulder.

“ _Fuuuuuuck,_ Rey.” Ben’s at a loss for any other words, his brain still blissed out and sluggish from the orgasm. He manages to send some sort of jumble of thoughts and images that convey that it’s _her_ turn now, that he wants to please her so very badly but isn’t sure how. He’s beyond caring about his lack of knowledge in this area now, content to let someone else show him how it’s done for once.

He does have enough wherewithal to know he’s supposed to keep moving his fingers inside of her, inside of that tight wet heat that’s begging to be filled by something more substantial. His dick twitches valiantly at the thought, but it’s still too soon for him to get hard again and he wills himself to take a few deep breaths. _It’s time to focus on Rey for a bit, now_ , he reminds himself. As if in direct response to that thought, Rey cards a hand through his wet hair and asks, almost coyly, “How do you feel about using your mouth on me?”

He lets out a deep groan in response, and _goddamn_ this woman is going to be his ruin. Rey’s sharing mental images with him; of him on his knees before her in the ‘fresher, one tanned leg thrown over his broad shoulder, of her with legs flung wide open seated on the countertop, his mop of dark hair moving between her thighs, and of him lying flat on the small room’s floor, folded towel cushioning his head against the hard tile as she straddles his face and practically drowns him in her sex. Ben growls low in his chest with arousal, having a hard time deciding where he wants to take this now and which options he will save for later.

Mind made up, he lifts her up suddenly, large hands splayed over her ass as she instinctively wraps her slim legs around his waist. He shuts off the water and carries them out of the ‘fresher and over to the countertop, where he deposits her and sets to devouring her mouth before venturing lower. Rey loses patience first, and gently pushes him away from her mouth. She then not-so-gently shoves her hand against the top of his shoulder, making it clear just _where_ she wants his tongue to be at the moment.

Ben complies willingly, grabbing a towel quickly to cushion his knees against the tile, because he has every intention of being in this for the long haul. On his way down, he can’t resist dropping light kisses to her breasts and stomach, resolving to explore those places further at a later date. Once he’s at eye level with her pelvis, he freezes up again, worried that something that seems simple in theory might in fact be more difficult in practice.

Rey’s clearly not having any of this hesitation shit, and grabs Ben by the back of the head. _Just eat me out, already, for fuck’s sake, Ben. I’ll let you know if you do anything wrong._ She even goes as far as to reach down and spread herself open for him, and he feels his cock beginning to fill again at the sight.

He still doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, if he’s being honest, but he can assume that it feels good from the sounds Rey is making above him and the way she’s tugging on his hair, urging him from one spot to another. He pays special attention to that swollen little nub at the top of her sex - _clit, Ben, it’s a clit - didn’t you ever learn_ anything _about anatomy?_ Rey supplies - and Ben takes her mental clarity as a challenge, because if she’s still forming full sentences, then he isn’t doing his job properly. When he experiments with sucking on her clit, though, he feels her mind go fuzzy and the high-pitched noise that comes out of her is enough to have Ben fully hard again.

He moves one of the hands that had been on her inner thigh to join his mouth, teasing around her opening with two blunt fingers until she whines and gives them a little shove with the Force, the digits sliding in effortlessly with how wet she is. Ben reaches down to palm roughly against his cock, feeling urgency begin to overtake him again at the heady mix of sensations: the taste of Rey’s sex, the sounds of her whimpers and moans, the pulse of her own desire that Ben feels through their Force link.

He can’t really be sure, but Ben thinks that Rey might be getting close to her own orgasm now, her hips now moving to meet his fingers and mouth, and Ben can’t stop the satisfied smirk that he presses against her sex. _I’m not sure why I was even nervous in the first place,_ Ben thinks smugly, _I’ve always known I was a fast learner and I guess it’s not surprising it would apply to_ this _as well_. His thought is interrupted by what can only be called a snort from above him, and he looks up at Rey, who is mid eye-roll, questioningly.

 _Only you, Ben Solo, would feel the need to mentally jerk yourself off about how good you are at sex_ while _you’re eating me out._ Rey lets out a real chuckle then, albeit a breathy one as Ben hasn’t paused in his licks and nips. _I wouldn’t get too full of yourself, yet, since you haven’t even managed to make me come._ Mirth and challenge are dancing in Rey’s eyes in equal measure, and Ben isn’t surprised that this, too, is going to turn into a _thing_ between them, their banter and competitive natures transferring so effortlessly from sparring to sex. The Knight’s not one to back down from any type of contest, though, and if Rey wants to make this into a competition between them then he’s all for it.

He redoubles his efforts, paying even closer attention to Rey’s physical and mental cues as he uses his tongue, teeth, and fingers to take her apart. He suckles greedily on her clit, angles his thick fingers just so to hit some sort of sweet spot within her, nips at her inner thighs hard enough to leave angry red marks in his wake. When he circles his tongue around where she’s stretched around his fingers and roughly swipes his thumb over her clit, she’s suddenly clenching around him. _Fuck, Ben, I’m coming,_ bursts into his mind, and he latches his lips around her clit and sucks at it until she’s pushing him away, now too sensitive for him to continue.

Ben stands up, knees creaking just a bit from kneeling, and wipes his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. “What was that about not _managing_ to make you come, Rey?” he crowds up against her, hands planted on the counter on either side of her still-spread thighs.

“I suppose it was passable,” Rey retorts, although they both know it’s an understatement for the sake of their banter, “do you think you can do a little _better_ with your cock than you did with your mouth?” She hooks a calf around Ben’s hip, then, and pulls his pelvis flush against her own. Said cock is now trapped between Ben’s lower stomach and the heat of Rey’s sex, and he’s again turned into an inarticulate mess at the feeling of her impossibly wet and hot folds against his most sensitive flesh; he can only groan in response to Rey’s question.

Ben bucks against her a few times, Rey moaning as the underside of his dick slides against her still over-sensitive clit. Ben still feels lost in a fog of lust, but he takes a deep breath and stills, willing his head to clear for a few moments. “Have you ever done this before, Rey?”

She tilts her head at the question. “No. Why, have you?”

He flushes, hoping Rey won’t hold his lack of experience against him, and also feeling no small amount of surprise that the girl who appears so knowledgeable about this sex stuff was in fact as new to it as he was. “I just thought that maybe -- you seem like you know what you’re doing? I haven’t done this before either, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you, that you were sure you wanted to --” he trails off, knowing he’s rambling, that he’s sounding remarkably lame and he curses himself internally for it.

“I know my body well, is all, and I’m not afraid to tell you what feels good or what I want, and you should do the same with me. I’d prefer we didn’t make this a bigger deal than it needs to be, because I know I want this now and I’m amazingly happy it’s with _you_ , but you don’t need to be afraid that I feel pressured into it, or something like that,” she finishes with a small chuckle, and Ben realizes then that it _would_ be pretty ridiculous for him to think that she would let him, or anyone else, pressure her into doing anything she didn’t really want to do.

“You aren’t worried it might -- hurt, then?” Ben recognizes it’s a stupid question before it even finishes leaving his mouth, and predictably Rey shoots him a taken-aback look.

“No, I’m not worried it will _hurt_ , Ben Solo, and have you _ever_ known me to be scared of a little pain, anyway?” she gives him a devious grin, then, and Ben knows he’s a gonner. Without any hesitation, Rey reaches down to Ben’s cock to line him up to her entrance, pulling his hips flush against her with her calf, and she takes all of his length in one go.

Twin moans escape their throats, and Rey hauls Ben in by the back of his neck for a desperate kiss. He pulls his face back slightly, pained expression on his face as he fights his body’s insistence to _move_ , and he can’t help but ask, “are you okay?” even though he can probably guess what her answer will be.

“Fuck yes, I’m _okay_ , Solo, just give me like two more seconds and then you better stop worrying and start _fucking moving_ ,” she half pants, half growls into his mouth.

“I can -- I can do that,” Ben flashes her a reassuring grin, raking one hand back through the damp hair that had fallen into his eyes. He holds her gaze until she gives a nod, then starts thrusting in earnest.

She feels amazing around him; not just her tight heat around his cock, but where her tanned legs are wrapped around his waist, where her wiry-muscled arms are encircling his neck. His hands move to her hips as he increases the pace of his thrusts just slightly, his mouth dropping to suck bruises on the long column of her throat. _This feeling as fucking amazing for you as it is for me?_ Ben accompanies the thought with a none-too-gentle nip just under her ear.

 _I sort of expected a bit more from a Jedi Knight_ , Rey taunts him, and despite the fact that Ben _knows_ she’s just doing this to rile him up, he can’t help but react; the girl knows how to push his buttons too well.

He slips his hands under her ass, lifting her off the countertop (and he _may_ have to use the Force to help him a bit, but it’s just because his muscles are worn out from training, is all) and fucking into her with a renewed intensity. He pauses in his thrusts for a few heartbeats to walk them to the nearest wall, pushing Rey’s back up against it before resuming the brutal pace he’s set.

“Is that better, _Padawan?_ ” he pants out, and Rey lets out a breathy moan in response. It’s a test of his concentration (although probably not one Master Luke will ever sanction), but he draws from the well of the Force around them to hold up almost the entirety of her weight, moving one hand from where it had been supporting Rey to one of her breasts. He kneads the mound of flesh and rolls one sensitive nipple between his fingers, and Ben feels her somehow grip his cock even tighter in response.

 _I’m close, Ben,_ she sends, and Ben recalls her little anatomy lesson from earlier, dipping his fingers between her folds to find her clit again and circling it rapidly until he feels her begin to flutter around him. The relief that he doesn’t have to hold out any longer is maybe just as good as the first unraveling of tension as he drops his head to her shoulder and comes in hot spurts inside of her.

As he’s coming back to himself, he has brief moment of panic as he realizes he had lost the grip he had on Rey with the Force and by all logic she should have fallen from his grasp.

“You do realize I’m holding _myself_ up with the Force, right? Just so that we’re clear who’s doing the all work here, right now,” she bursts out laughing, and Ben’s predictably mortified but assauged slightly by the tender kiss she plants on his nose.

They both wince slightly as Ben pulls out, and he has yet another moment of panic when he realizes the possible implications of his finishing inside of her; he opens his mouth to ask when Rey responds to his unspoken question.

“Relax, Solo, I’ve got contraceptive pills back in my quarters. And don’t look so surprised, _you_ might not have realized you were getting laid on this mission, but I certainly knew where _I_ wanted this to go,” she towels off her hair, handing Ben another towel to encourage him to do likewise.

She haphazardly wraps a towel around herself and drops a kiss to his lips before moving towards the door of the small room.

“That was really great, Ben, and I’m happy we’re finally done dancing around this. I really like you a lot and I think we’ll be just as good together this way as we are as training partners,” her smile is nothing but genuine and Ben feels something in his chest swell at her words. “Next time we do this, though, I think I’ll be in charge, if that’s alright with you.”

She walks out the door, then, a small cloud of steam following her. _In charge_ ? She hadn’t been in charge _this_ time around? Ben was aroused and maybe a little bit terrified of what it would really mean for Rey truly be _in charge_ , and he slides down against the wall at the giddy realization that he’s _fucked_ , in more ways than one, but he is so very okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lasik two days ago, which is awesome, but also makes computer screens really difficult :/ I will try to persevere through it for the sake of this beautiful pairing but I will have to write a bit less until my eyes aren't so goofy. Thanks again for all the support and I do look forward to adding more to the verse in the future! (And I'm working on updates for "Escape and Redemption" too, I promise!)
> 
> I'd love it if you'd stop by and said hi on [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com)!


End file.
